Spirited away 2: The return
by Sillyme2424
Summary: After four years after falling in love with Haku, Chihiro tries to go to see him. After many tries at the Spirit Gate, she succeeds. But after her Parents died of an unknown disease, Haku knows she is in danger, and rushes to save her life, before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

Spirited away 2: The return

**Chapter 1**: Chihiro, now age 14, was sitting on her bed. She lived with her grandparents. Her parents had been sick for the past week. They finally passed away a few nights ago. The people, the number one reason she left him, and all of her friends, were gone. Him. Not a day passed when she didn't think about him, didn't imagine her life if she had stayed with him. The boy she fell in love with. Haku. Kohaku river. The boy who had saved her, in more ways than one.

"I'm fine, I got my name back…"  
"Will we see each other again sometime?"  
"Sure we will."  
"Promise?"  
"Promise… now go, and don't look back."

Chihiro silently said those words to herself, like every night. Tears welled up in her chocolate brown eyes, and fell onto her cheeks. They kept falling until she finally drifted off to sleep, just to dream more of Haku.

She woke up to the smell of breakfast. Eggs and bacon. But Chihiro wasn't hungry, she wasn't really hungry a lot anymore. Mostly sick to her stomach due to all of her losses. Chihiro got out of bed, and looked at herself in the mirror. She had longer hair now, and her face wasn't so childish, and she was more womanly. She pulled her hair up into the purple hair band Zeniba had given her so long ago. She wore it everyday, it was the only thing she had left of the world she missed so much. She was home schooled now, she never made friends at school since she got back from the Spirit World. All she had in her life was her Grandma and Grandpa.

"Good morning, Chihiro!" Her grandmother said with a smile.  
"Morning." Chihiro said, still rubbing sleep out of her eyes.  
"Breakfast? I made eggs and bacon!"  
"No thank you. I'm not hungry…" She said drifting off.

Chihiro…

She snapped back into reality. She often hears Haku's voice calling her… She learned to get used to it, but it still made her tear up. Chihiro walked out of the room, tears falling onto her cheeks. An idea hit her, she stopped walking, and ran out the front door.

"Ill be right back, Grandma!"

Chihiro ran as fast as she could, to Haku's river. All that was left of his river was a small stream. She took off her shoes and stepped into it. She was waiting for a feeling, any feeling. Nothing…

Haku felt something jump inside him, he was sitting in his room. He knew Chihiro was at his river, the thought made him smile a sad smile, and get up and think to himself. "I need some air…".

Chihiro was clenching her fists. Tears started falling, and she clenched her teeth and screamed. "Haku! I need you! Please, find a way to hear me… I… miss you."  
Nothing happened, and she grabbed her shoes and stormed off.

Haku was standing outside of the bathhouse, he was no longer was Yubaba's apprentice, but he still worked there, because he had no where else to go.

Ha~~ Pleas~~ I… miss you.

He jerked his head up by the girl's voice in his head. Chihiro. He quickly put his hands into a sign. He mustered up all of his strength, and quietly said "I'm trying, Chihiro".  
He tried with everything he could, nothing. He put his arms down, furiously. He then shifted into dragon form, and flew off. To where, he had no idea.

Chihiro was half way home, and she thought of something. "I guess, I could try the spirit gate again, it never has worked before, but this time it could." She started off for the Spirit gate, which were just a few miles away.

She made it there, in one piece. Quite an accomplishment, in the eyes of a 14 year old. She held her breath, and started walking through the tunnel. "Please work… Please work… the spirit world is my real home. My only home." Her eyes were closed, she knew the way by memory, just because she's done this so many times, she had a really big feeling that it would work.

At the end of the tunnel, she opened her eyes. Her eyes widened, and she smiled the biggest smile she had smiled in years.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**_***One of my favorite chapters 3***_**

Chihiro ran, through the field, across the dried up river, up the hill and up the steps. She was home. She gazed over what she was seeing, shacks and small buildings, with food in them. A memory came back to her, of how her parents ran over to the stands and ate their food, later turning into pigs. Chihiro smiled a bit at the thought. She walked through the stands, it was almost dark. She had to find Haku.

She found the bridge, where she first saw him. She looked down at the train zooming by, way underneath it. She felt a sudden breeze, and looked to her right. Haku was standing there, right in front of her… His eyes went wide, wider than when he first saw her last time. He blinked two or three times, and swallowed. She looked at him, he was taller, and his face was older. He looked like he had gone through a lot the past few years. "Haku…" She ran over and gave him the biggest hug. He hesitated, but then wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back, tighter.

She started crying into his shoulder, she gripped his shirt into her hands and cried harder. He let her, he missed holding her, more than anything. "A-Are you alright?" He spoke, and she nodded. "I've… missed you so much…" She said into his shoulder.  
He smiled, and held her shoulders and pulled back. "You're disappearing…" He looked at her and saw she was fading. She panicked and looked at herself. "Help! What do I do!?" He dug in his shirt and pulled out a berry. She still didn't want it. He brought the berry to her mouth and pushed it against her lips. "Don't worry… it won't turn you into a pig." He said smiling. She shot him a look of surprise and gave him a warm smile that had a hint of sadness in it. She ate the berry and reappeared. "There you go, you're all better. See for yourself." He said, holding out his hand. She touched it gently, seeing that it wouldn't go through him. "I'm ok…" She said. "You see?" He said holding her hands and smiling at her. "Come." He said. "Whaa?" She said, confused. "Everyone needs to see you." Before she could speak, he took her hand, and ran at top speed. Another memory flashed in her head, when they first ran together. They slowed right in front of the bridge to the bathhouse. She held his arm and held her breath.

He looked at her and chuckled. "No, you don't need to do that this time." She looked at him and let out her breath, and braced herself for the commotion. He walked across the busy bridge, and the first to see her was the little green frog. "S-Sen!" He hopped over, and started jumping in front of Haku and Chihiro. "Sen!- Where've you been!" She smiled, remembering he said those same words to Haku. "Oh you know, wondering the Human World." She said while giggling. Haku smirked. They walked in, Chihiro still clinging to his arm, even though she didn't need to. He liked it.

His face stiffened, and he looked ahead. "DRAGON! Where have you been! Yubaba's furious!" He looked at the girl, and said under his breath. "Three, two, o-". Lin's eyes widened as she looked at the girl on his arm. "SEN!" She pulled Chihiro away from Haku and hugged her so tight and lifted her up, and shook her. "Hey Dope! It's been quiet around here without you!"

"L-Lin, I… need to… breathe…"

Lin dropped her and dusted off her clothes. "Sorry!" She said smiling a huge smile.

Chihiro looked at her, she hasn't changed at all. Chihiro was taller though, she could tell while standing next to her. "It's ok, haha. How are you?" Chihiro asked.

"Pretty good! Just about to take Kamaji his food! Wanna come? That old man misses his Granddaughter!" Chihiro's eyes widen, and she looks over at Haku hopefully, and he nods at her. "WOO-HOO!" Chihiro cheered. "Ill go around back with Haku! I want to surprise Kamaji!" Chihiro grabbed Haku's hand and ran, as Lin watched him follow obediently. Lin smiled and started walking to the boiler room with his food.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Chihiro and Haku made it to the steps leading to Kamaji's door. Chihiro cringed, and Haku looked at her. "You can do it." He said smiling. She looked at him and held onto his arm again, and started walking down them. Haku knew that they could jump and float down them, but this way she could get over her fear. They made it down and Chihiro was smiling, looking around. She was too excited about Haku to notice how everything looked. Everything was the exact same, and it was very nostalgic to her. Haku looked at her and whispered. "Ill walk in and you walk in when I tell you." He smirked and held her hands and let them go, while walking in.

Haku saw Kamaji working hard as usual, and Lin talking to him. Lin shot him the 'Where- the-hell-is-she-look' and he gestured toward the back door. Lin and Haku never really got along. "Kamaji, working hard as usual." Haku said, since he's not Yubaba's apprentice anymore, everyone seems to like him more. Kamaji looked at him and back to his work. "What is this, a party? Get out of my boiler room I have work to do."

Chihiro… come in.

Chihiro's eyes widened as she heard Haku in her head. She obeyed and walked in. "Now now Kamaji, is that any way to talk to your granddaughter?" Chihiro said smiling. Kamaji looked at her and smiled a huge smile. "Sen! Everyone take a break!" The soot balls brought their coal into the holes, and started jumping up and down all around Chihiro. "Haha! Hey guys!" She said bending down and sitting on the ground while they jumped all over her, squeaking.

Haku looked at her playing with them and smiled. But his smile soon faded.

_*****Short chapter! Sorry! Thanks for reading this far! Keep going! *****_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

What will Haku do… Chihiro needs to talk to Yubaba about staying, which means she'll need to sign a contract. That is, if she wants to stay. Haku looked for the words he wanted to say. "Chihiro?" She looked up at him. "Yeah?"

"I would like to speak to you, if that is alright with everyone."

Chihiro looked at Kamaji and Lin, and they nodded.

"Lay one finger on her, Dragon, and we'll have issues." Lin spat at him.

He entwined his fingers into Chihiro's and led her out the small door.

"What is it you need Haku?" Chihiro said, looking a little worried. Haku looked at her. "We need to decide if you will be staying or no-" Chihiro immediately cut him off. "IM STAYING." She covered her mouth and said in a quiet voice. "I'm sorry…"  
He put his hands on her shoulders and said in a quiet voice. "You want to stay?"  
She nodded, and Haku put his arms down. "I need to go speak to Yubaba." He ran off before Chihiro could say anything. She watched him, and starting walking back to Kamaji and Lin.

Haku walked into Yubaba's office. "Well, Master Kohaku. What can I help you with." Yubaba said in her usual sarcastic tone.  
"Chihiro is back."  
"I know. You should bring her up here. If she wants to stay here, she's going to need a contract."  
"I will not let you make her sign another contract Yubaba." Haku said fiercely let calmly.  
Yubaba looked at him, she knew he was serious.

"Let her work here with no strings attached. If you don't, I will make sure you wished you were never born. Do you understand me?" Haku spat.  
Yubaba glared daggers at him. She knew he was stronger than her.  
"Very clever Kohaku. Fine, she can stay here. But she has to work otherwise I will turn her into coal. Do YOU understand me?"  
He nodded and walked out without so much of a bow.

Haku looked around for Chihiro. He stepped up to the girls area and knocked. He heard Lin's voice say "Come in!"  
He stepped in and saw Chihiro, looking up at the moon. He stared at her, he thought she looked beautiful with the moon's light radiating off of her brown eyes, and flawless skin. She looked behind her and saw Haku staring at her. "H-Hi Haku!" She said getting up and running over to him. He was staring at her and she was staring into the gorgeous emerald green eyes of his. Lin saw how he was staring at her, like he was trapped in his feelings. Lin smiled and stood up. "Hey love birds.".  
Both Haku and Chihiro snapped back into reality and looked at Lin, then each other. Both of them blushed slightly. Chihiro laughed at him blushing, and he smiled at her blushing. "So, did you talk to Yubaba?" Chihiro asked.  
"Yuba- what?" He said, and then suddenly remembered he went to go see Yubaba. "Oh. Yes, I did."  
"About what?"  
"She said you can work here again-"  
"WHAT?!" Lin shouted. "You're going to make Sen sign a contract, after the trouble we went through to get her out of the last one?!"  
Haku sighed. "No Lin, Yubaba said that she can work here with no strings attached."  
Both Chihiro and Lin looked at him, in surprise and in doubt.  
"Yubaba would never do such a thing… would she?" Chihiro said quietly.  
Haku smirked at Chihiro's doubt, and held her hand, trying to comfort her. "Don't worry, me and Yubaba made a deal. Nothing to worry about."  
Chihiro looked at him and smiled.  
"-COUGH…-"  
Both Haku and Chihiro look at Lin.  
"You two have had enough of each other for the night. Sen will stay with me tonight. I'll give her an outfit, and we'll start work tomorrow. Understand, Dragon?"  
Haku nodded and let go of Chihiro's hand and walked out.  
Chihiro watched him walk out and then looked at Lin, who was snickering.  
"Wh-What?" Chihiro asked, blushing.  
"Sen and Dragon boy, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G." She sung, laughing.  
Chihiro's face went red, and her eyes widened. "Lin!"  
Chihiro walked over to her bed and Lin searched for clothes. "You're still puny." She said searching for clothes. Chihiro smiled. She was home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

You shouldn't be here, get out of here NOW.  
It's almost night. LEAVE before it gets dark!  
They're lighting the lamps… get out of here! You've got to get across the river, GO. I'll distract them!

Don't be afraid… I just want to help you.

There you go, you're all better. See for yourself.

Just stay calm…

Meet me at the bridge… ill take you to your parents.

If you completely forget your name, you'll never find your way home…  
I've tried everything to remember mine.

…For some reason I remember yours.

You did it Chihiro! I remember, I was the spirit of the Kohaku river!  
My name is the Kohaku river.  
That must be why I can't find my way home Chihiro. I remember you falling into my river. And I remember your little pink shoe!

Just go back the way you came… you'll be fine. But you have to promise not to look back. Not until you've passed through the tunnel.

I'm fine, I got my name back.  
Will we meet again sometime?  
Sure we will.  
Promise?  
Promise. Now go, and don't look back…

Chihiro remembered the last time she saw Haku. Her heart ached. Out of sadness and happiness. She's back with the one she truly loves. And she's staying.  
She was laying down in bed, she couldn't sleep. So she just thought of Haku. She heard the door open. So she closed her eyes. She had a feeling it was Haku.

"Meet me on the bridge. I need to talk to you."

He stepped out, and she got up and got dressed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

She stepped onto the bridge and saw Haku standing there. She took a breath and walked forward. "Hi Haku." She said with a smile.

"Chihiro, why are you here?" He said, not looking at her.

Her eyes widened, then filled with sadness. "There was nothing for me in the Human World. I had no friends, no one liked me." Chihiro said, drifting off.  
"What about your parents…?" He said, knowing the answer.  
"They… died of being sick." She mumbled.  
He nodded, then was shocked by realization. "Being sick?"  
"Yeah."  
"What illness."  
"No one knew."  
Haku narrowed his eyes, and thought. He then blinked. "Chihiro, do you want to go see Zeniba?"  
"Granny?!" Her face lit up.  
He nodded once.  
"I would love to! When?"  
"I need to speak to Yubaba first. Pack up whatever you need and meet me here."  
Chihiro ran off and Haku shifted into dragon form and flew up to the top window.

"Chihiro and I will be going to visit Zeniba." Haku said flatly.  
"Hold on Mister… what about our deal. Work, or coal."  
"Yubaba, Chihiro's in danger. I need to talk to Zeniba if she can be saved. Now LET ME."  
Yubaba always liked Chihiro. Even after the No Face incident. "Fine. You have until 9:00 tonight to have her back."  
He turned around and started to walk off, then stopped. "Oh. And you wouldn't bother turning Chihiro into coal. Because then you would have to deal with me."  
He stepped out, leaving Yubaba infuriated. "How dare that boy speak to me like that."

Chihiro was looking around the room. She never brought anything to the spirit world, other than her Human clothes. But she didn't need them. She stepped out, thinking.  
"Wouldn't Haku have known that? Why did he tell me to go get stuff?"  
She walked onto the bridge seeing Haku in dragon form, waiting for her. It's been a while since she last flew with Haku, she was excited. She hopped on his back and took off.

They could see Zeniba's cottage in the distance. Chihiro smiled, but Haku had his mind on something else. They landed right in front of her house, and No Face greeted them. "Ah. Ah." He said nodding.  
"Hi No Face!" Chihiro cheered. Haku looked at her, she was glowing. He could never let anything happen to her. He was in love with her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Come in, come in" Granny said smiling. "I made some tea."  
"Thanks." Haku said, bowing, as well as Chihiro.  
"Welcome back, Chihiro. You look lovely as ever."  
"Thank you, Granny. I've miss you!" Chihiro said.  
"Haha! So what brings you back to the Spirit World?"  
Chihiro blushed and looked down. "This is where I belong."  
Haku smiled.

A few hours later, they were sitting on the couch. Chihiro had fallen asleep on Haku's shoulder. He moved and picked her up and brought her to Zeniba's bedroom. He gently laid her down, trying desperately not to wake her. She stirred but didn't wake up. He pulled the covers over her, and looked at her face. It was so peaceful. She was so happy here. He smiled and moved her bangs, and softly kissed her on the forehead. Then walked out of the room and shut the door.

"She's in danger."  
"I know, Haku. You've said it about 5 times now."  
He was pacing.  
"Now, tell me the problem." Granny said quietly, trying not to wake Chihiro.  
"Her parents died from an illness, unknown. Could it be…?"  
"Ah… I believe so."  
"DAMN IT!" He yelled, then winced. He walked over to where Chihiro was sleeping, and peeked his head in. Thankfully, she wasn't woken up.  
He walked back over the Zeniba.  
"What can we do, the illness happens when a human returns to the Human world after being in the spirit world. Kills the older first, than the young… she's going to die…"  
His face was panic stricken. More than it has ever been.  
"I cant lose her… not again…"  
Granny looked at him. The river spirit Kohaku, scared for a girl. She looked down, and thought.  
"You know what you must do Kohaku. If you love her… she must be changed."  
His eyes widened. "No… I can't do that to her. Immortality isn't exactly the best thing."  
"She will be with you, for eternity. She loves you, and you know it. And you love her."  
Haku looked down, frustrated.  
Granny continue. "She will die, quickly. You must hurry, child."  
Haku looked at the door to Zeniba's room, and then at the clock.  
~8:46pm~  
Haku sighed. "Is that the only thing that will help..?"  
Granny nodded.

Haku thought for a moment, and made up his mind. She will become a spirit, either that or die… it's her decision. "How is it possible?"  
"She needs to go see the great spirit, he's East of here. Fly East, and you will eventually run into mountains. He will be at the highest point. He'll know you have arrived, and will let you in."  
Haku nodded.  
"But be careful. There are things that will hold you back."  
"We need to go now. It's almost 9." He said flatly.  
He carried Chihiro out of the bedroom, and flew off, back to the bathhouse.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Chihiro woke up, only to see Haku carrying her and flying. She smiled and nuzzled up against his chest. "Haku?" She spoke. Haku was startled and looked down at her. "Yes?".  
"Thank you, for everything. Up until now, and onward." Chihiro smiled and drifted off to sleep again. Those words stayed in his head for the rest of the night.  
He brought her into Lin and the other girls' room. Lin saw her and her eyes widened. "Haku! Is she ok?!"  
"Yes she's fine. She just fell asleep."  
Her carried her over to her bed, and put her down. He looked at her for a few seconds, and then got up. Lin knew everything that was going on between them. Ever since Kamaji told her, "Something you wouldn't recognize, it's called love." She did care for Haku, and Chihiro was her best friend. They loved each other, and she was very happy. Haku started walking, and when he walked by Lin, he said without making eye contact. "Take care of her." Then he walked out.

Chihiro woke up next to Lin, all tucked in nice. She got up before anyone else because she went to sleep earlier. She walked around the bathhouse, getting a little bit of work done. She saw Haku, she started to wonder if he ever slept. She decided not to bother him. She kept walking until she made it to Kamaji's room. She wanted to play with the soot balls.  
She felt a little weak so she fell asleep. Kamaji woke up and saw her asleep. Which brought a great wave of nostalgia to him. He smiled, and but a blanket over her.

A very worried Haku was looking around. He couldn't find Chihiro anywhere.  
"Lin, where is Sen."  
"Sen? You never call her that."  
"Nevermind that. Where is she?"  
"Ppht, I don't know… go ask Kamaji."  
Haku sprinted to the door that led to the boiler room. Haku sighed in relief when he saw Chihiro sleeping there. He dashed over without Kamaji noticing.  
Chihiro looked pale. Haku felt her forehead and it was burning.  
"Kamaji!"  
Kamaji jumped at the voice yelling for him.  
"Make some medicine! She's got a fever."  
No… it can't be starting yet. Haku thought.  
He lifted her head up and Kamaji gave her the medicine. Haku was staring at Chihiro, scared. His mind was racing.  
"There's only one thing that will stop this from killing her." Haku said.  
"What's that, Haku?" Kamaji said.  
Chihiro slowly started to wake up.  
"…She needs to turn into a spirit. This will kill her if we don't hurry."  
Chihiro heard what Haku said and she jerked up. "What..?" She said quietly.  
Haku winced as he saw that she was awake, and heard him.  
"Yes… You're going to become very sick like your parents did… I need to change you. If that's alright. Otherwise you're going to die." Haku sounded far away, dazed.  
Chihiro's eyes widened and she hugged him, crying.  
"Haku… I wouldn't like anything more."  
He hugged her back, he missed her hugs.  
Lin walked in and saw Chihiro crying while hugging Haku.  
"H-Hey… what's going on?"  
Haku was afraid to tell Lin, he knew how she would overeact.  
"Chihiro's going to become very sick in the next few days. I need to take her to the Great Spirit before it gets too bad…"  
Lin's eyes widened, and grew with anger.  
"What did you do to her, Dragon?"  
"It's an illness that happens when a human goes back to the human world, after being in the spirit world."  
Lin growled.  
"So you're going to change her into a spirit? What does she think?"  
"She accepts it, obviously." He gestures to Chihiro hugging him.  
Lin felt very stupid, but hid it.  
"Don't give me that attitude of yours Haku." She spat.  
Lin was never afraid of Haku, even though he could obliterate her in one second.  
Haku sighed. "Chihiro… we need to leave as soon as we can."  
"Yeah…" Chihiro said.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Listen here, Dragon boy. You make one move, or hurt her. You're done for." Lin said, with longing in her voice.  
"I'll take care of her. I already talked to Yubaba about this. She knows we're going." Haku said, "Please don't worry."  
Haku put that charm in his eyes, that he was so good at. Making Lin accept it.  
"Chihiro, I'm going to shift into dragon form now."  
Chihiro nodded, feeling worse than before already.  
Lin, Kamaji, and some staff members were waving goodbye as Haku flew off with Chihiro on his back.  
Chihiro was asleep and Haku was thinking of everything he ever had with Chihiro.

_A little girl, chestnut brown hair. Adorable girl. She approached my river, Kohaku river. Playing around until her pink shoe fell in. Her parents weren't there at the moment. The girl tried to reach for her shoe, slipped, and fell in. Something was about this girl, like one day she would change my life. I went over and swept her up onto my back, and carried her to shallow water. She was crying, but was alright. She left with her parents, and I thought I would never see her again._  
_Many years later, I lost count… I see the same girl. Shocked that she's in the spirit world, I yell at her to get out. Knowing she could be trapped here, and be in danger. But it was too late, her parents were already turned to pigs. I helped her as much as I could, and she got a job. When I started to get ill, I knew it was too late. I had stolen the Golden Seal from Zeniba, and the protective spell on it was killing me. I was going in and out of consciousness. I heard Chihiro screaming. "Haku can you hear me!? Are you ok?! SHUT YOUR MOUTH. HAKUUU!" Then I knew Zeniba was there. I woke up enough to cut her in half with my tail. Next thing I knew Chihiro was screaming "Haku! We're falling!" I flew into Kamaji's boiler room, and next thing I knew Chihiro shoved something down my throat, And everything was black. I heard Chihiro's voice calling my name… next thing I knew I woke up, feeling better than ever. Only to find out she went to Zeniba's to return the seal… Damn it. I settled things with Yubaba and flew there as fast as I could. She saw me and hugged me, so happy to know that I was ok. Then we were flying back, and she started talking…_  
_"Haku, listen. I just remembered something from a long time ago, I think it might help you. When I was little, I dropped my shoe into a river. When I tried to get it back, I fell in. I thought I'd drown… but the water carried me to shore. It finally came back to me… The river's name was, Kohaku river. I think that was you! And your real name is, Kohaku river!" She saved me… for the second time. And that's when I knew I was in love… and was brokenhearted to let her go again. Four years later, and she's back. To stay, and now I'm going to lose her agai-_

Chihiro started coughing uncontrollably. He stopped flying and she fell off, and he was in human form to catch her before she hit the ground. She moved her hand to see that there was blood in her hand. Haku's eyes were full of fear. He picked her up and flew as fast as he could. She blacked out.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Haku was flying. "I need to save her! I wont let her die!" . Then suddenly, something smoked him in the face. Him being in human form, he lost grip of Chihiro and she went flying from the impact. "Chihiro!" Haku screamed zooming over right before she hit the ground. His face was gushing blood, he looked over what hit him, and it was a man dressed in black, with silver hair.  
"My name is Kumaja. The spirit of darkness…" He said snickering.  
"What do you want." Haku spat.  
"Hm. Getting to the great spirit wont be as easy as you think. You have to go through me.  
Haku sighed. He put Chihiro down, and raced over to Kumaja.

Chihiro awoke with a piercing pain in her side. She looked up feeling weak. She saw two men in a blur, fighting. She blinked a few times and her vision cleared. It was Haku. "Haku…" She said quietly. He heard her, he shot a glance at her and was hit in the face, flying over to Chihiro.  
She caught him and screamed, because Haku had just flown into her. (Lol..)  
He wiped the blood from his lip. "I'm ending this right now…" He growled.  
He got up, slowly but surely. He put his hands together and closed his eyes.  
Suddenly wind and energy started shooting from him. He moved in the blink of an eye, faster than he could before. He was right behind Kumaja, and had his hands on his head. Chihiro knew what was coming next, and looked away as Haku snapped the man's neck.  
He floated down, panting slightly, and strangely snickering under his breath.  
He walked over to Chihiro and leaned down close to her, and put his hand on her forehead. "Your temperature is rising." He said flatly.  
"Ha-Haku?"  
"You know you can call me Kohaku right. It is my name…"  
"R-Right. Kohaku, are you ok? Was that fight too much?"  
"I was toying with him, I wanted to see what kind of enemies I have to face here."  
"And?"  
He smirked, and laughed a bit. Which made Chihiro uneasy. "Piece of cake.".  
She started coughing again. He blinked at her, then looked around.  
"What just happened." He thought. "Something took over me…"  
Haku put his hand on Chihiro's forehead. He sighed and said quietly, "Your temperature is rising." Chihiro blinked at him.  
She wanted to test something. "Haku?"  
"Yes?" He said with a kind look in his eyes.  
"What was he a few minutes ago…?" She thought.  
"Um, are you alright, Haku?"  
"Of course, why?  
"No reas-" She started coughing up more blood.  
"Chihi~" Was the last thing she heard before falling back into darkness.

"Kuso(Damn it)…" Haku said under his breath. "She's weakening. How much longer?" He said sharply, hitting the ground.  
"We need to hurry!" He thought, and took off.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_*****All time favorite chapter. I was crying while writing! xx*****_

"Something you wouldn't recognize, it's called love."  
"What happened to my spell, only love can break it…"  
"Ahaha… that's love for you…"  
Chihiro saw Haku's face in the darkness… she saw his smile. His angry face. His serious face. His sleeping face. His 'I'm ignoring you' face. His worried face. His surprised face. His caring face…  
All of those words ran through her head. Was it love? Did he love her? She loved him..  
She saw light.

Chihiro's eyes blinked open. She smiled. "There's that caring face." Her eyes widened.  
Did she just say that? He looked at her and smiled.

He narrowed his eyes up ahead. She looked and saw 3 people. "Haku. Turn around."  
Chihiro said. "Please."  
"No Chihiro… I need to do this."  
He flew up ahead and set Chihiro down in a safe spot.  
"What do you guys want." Haku said sternly.  
"We want your little girlfriend, dragon." One of the men smirked.  
Haku narrowed his eyes.  
"Why."  
"We need her for an experiment. Not very often you see humans here, do you?"  
"She's ill."  
The men ran forward, not continuing their conversation. One ran towards Chihiro and Haku threw a ball of energy at him and he flew to the side.  
Haku was taking them down pretty easily. They kept getting back up.  
"And stay down!" Haku screamed at one, and he put his palm to the man's face and blasted his head off.  
Chihiro screeched and winced.  
Haku smiled an sadistic smile. "One down."  
Blood was all over Haku. He looked possessed.  
One man ran to Chihiro. She glared at him and kicked him in the face. Haku ran over at the speed of light and threw the man into a tree, knocking it over. "Two down."  
Haku glared. Haku's guard was dropped when the second man ran up to Haku and grabbed him by the throat, lifted him up and held a sword to his throat.  
"Girl, you better give yourself up to us, if you want this Dragon to live." Chihiro looked at Haku, tears were rolling down her face.

"Stop, Chihiro… Don't move. R-Run. Run and don't look back. Yo-You're strong. You will live. Please. Don't worry about… me." Haku rasped, then smiled at her. His same reassuring smile. But it was losing life. As was he.  
Chihiro looked at Haku, and anger filled her eyes, as well as tears.  
"I wont let you die here Haku…"  
"I wont… let YOU die."  
Chihiro was shaking. "All these years… I've missed you. More than anything else, in the world. I wanted to stand by you. To… hug you. And live with you. I was lost in this world. Your smile… saved me." Chihiro choked out, crying so very hard. "I wont let you die here… because… I'm in love with you." Haku's eyes widened and a tear fell down one cheek. Chihiro continued. "I'm not afraid to die here… If it means… saving you.".  
Chihiro let out a breath and clenched her fists. She ran fast to the man holding Haku. She punched the sword next to Haku's throat, cutting into her knuckles and the skin on his throat. No harm done.  
She tore a piece of her clothes, wrapping it around her bleeding knuckles. She stood in front of Haku. He was on the ground, helpless. She clenched her teeth and spat blood from her illness. "You can't kill me. You need me."  
"No, Chihiro. Please!" Haku begged.  
She continued, ignoring Haku's plea. "To get to Haku, you need to get through me."  
-imagine no audio-  
Chihiro's eyes and mouth gaped open. Haku's eyes widened and he reached out, mouthing, "No!"  
Blood leaked from Chihiro's mouth, she looked down and saw the man's sword stabbed through her stomach.  
They man smirked and mouthed the words, "You're not worth it."  
She coughed up blood. Haku's eyes were full of contempt, and anger.  
-Audio back-  
Chihiro smirked with her bloody mouth. "It's over…"  
She suddenly mustered up all of her strength, and punched the man in the face, he stumbled back, just long enough for her to grab the sword and pull it out of her.  
She screamed, and leaned over in pain. She gripped the sword and stabbed the man through the chest. He fell. She looked at the man and saw he was dead. She turned around and looked at Haku. He was stunned by her kill, and her blood everywhere.  
She smiled at him and said. "Three… down…".  
He was completely speechless, as he watch the love of his life fall to the ground.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"CHIHIRO" Haku screamed.  
He put her in his lap, he looked at the wound. He took a deep breath. "In the name of the wind and water within thee, heal." He ran his hand over the wound and his hand glowed blue. "The wound is too deep. It wont work…" He said to himself, wincing.

Her pulse was weakening. "Chihiro…" He whispered. His eyes started welling up with tears. He hasn't cried once in his life. "You saved me, three times… probably more. I know you're not listening… but this is all I can do… Chihiro. Ever since you fell into my river. I knew you would change my life…" Haku was speaking quietly to the body in his arms, Chihiro had lost her heartbeat. He was crying very hard. He hugged her, crying into her shoulder. "I'm in love with you… I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. I can't lose you! Please, Chihiro! I can't… Be strong!" Haku then pulled back, and pushed his lips against Chihiro's blood stained lips. He held them there, waiting for any kind of response.

:::Chihiro's Point of View:::  
I didn't know where I was… It was dark. I felt like I was spinning. All I knew was I saved Haku. -Smiles- I feel happy, content. Maybe this is what I needed all along. Was peace.

_Chihiro…_

I heard Haku's voice.

_I knew you would change my life_…

-Smirks- This is death toying with me. I wont let it get to me.

_I'm in love with you… I can't lose you… … …Be strong!_

Could this be… Haku?

All of a sudden I felt lips on mine. They stayed there. It is Haku… Something exploded in me. Maybe those so-called fireworks you feel when you kiss the love of your life. -Pang- There's that thing exploding in me again. -Pang- What is it?! -Pang- … -Pang- … -Pang-… -Pang-…

:::Out of Chihiro's Point of View:::  
Haku felt something. His eyes widened as he quickly put his ear to her chest.  
"This can't be…" He thought. It was her heartbeat. It started slowly, and quickened to normal pace. He smiled. The biggest smiles he's ever smiled. Her eyes fluttered open to see Haku in front of her, smiling in a blur. She blinked a few times and the image cleared.  
He put on the same smile he had on as they were falling, when he figured out his name. He put on that smile to bring her back to then, that happy moment.  
He looked at her and whispered. "You did it, Chihiro."  
She teared up at his words and he pulled her close and they touched foreheads.  
He then pulled back and kissed her on the lips.  
She kissed back and he pulled back, and whispered. "I love you, Chihiro."  
"I love you too, Kohaku." She said smiling, with tears falling down her cheeks.  
Happy tears.  
His eyes widened. "Wait." She looked at him. He felt her forehead.  
"Your fever is gone."  
"Wh-Wha?" She stuttered.  
She felt her forehead. "I do feel ok too…"  
He thought for a minute then said quietly. "You died… it stopped the disease."  
"You saved me." Chihiro said in sudden realization.  
"But, Zeniba said… the only way was to turn you into a spirit."  
"I guess even powerful witches like Granny can be wrong too." Chihiro said with disappointment longing in voice.  
Haku sensed it. "What's wrong? You're all better."  
Chihiro thought, and then finally said, "Now I can't be a spirit. I can't be with you…"  
Haku thought for a moment. "Are you 100% positive you want to do this…?"  
Chihiro responded by looking at Haku and passionately kissing him, then pulled away.  
Haku was lovestruck. He made up his mind once again. "Are you able to stand?"  
Chihiro stands up without difficulty. Haku looks her over and takes her hand. "Hold on tight."  
He pulls her onto his back and shifts into Dragon form, and flies east.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 **

They arrive at some mountains. "I just hope Zeniba wasn't wrong about this…" He thinks to himself. They step onto the highest peak of the mountain and let Chihiro off, and shifts back into human form.  
"So where is this guy…? What will we tell him?" Chihiro asks.  
Suddenly something forms in front of Haku and Chihiro, and Haku protectively stands in front of the thing and holds his arm out, protecting her. It was a woman dressed in white. "Hello." She said in a melodic voice.  
Haku nodded at her, as did Chihiro.  
"What can I help you with?" The woman said. "My name is Belica."  
Haku looked at her. "I would like to ask if the Great Spirit can change this human into a spirit."  
"For what purpose?" Belica said.  
"To be with me forever. It's her choice and mine."  
Belica looked at them, and smiled.  
"Come with me." She said. "May I ask your names?"  
"Haku followed with Chihiro clinging to his arm and answered. "My name is Kohaku, I was the river spirit of the Kohaku River. This is Chihiro Ogino. My companion."  
Belica nodded and led them to a room.  
She spoke to an unseen force.  
"They have no tainted forces in their bodies. They are worthy."  
A spirit appeared in front of Haku and Chihiro. They knew who it was, and they bowed respectfully.  
"Hello, what may I help you with?" The man said to Haku and Chihiro.  
Haku responded. "Will you please change this girl into a spirit?"  
"For what purpose?"  
"To be with me for eternity."  
The Great Spirit looked at Chihiro. "Do you love this spirit?"  
Chihiro nodded, and spoke. "I do."  
"Alright. I will fulfill your request."  
Both Haku and Chihiro looked at him in surprise.  
"Arigotou"  
"Arigotou"  
They both said, and bowed.  
"However. You both must promise me something."  
"Yes?" Haku said.  
"You both must promise to love each other for eternity."  
Haku and Chihiro locked pinkies and said at the same time. "I promise."

*****_D'awwwh***_**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

They returned to the bathhouse, Chihiro was now a glowing spirit. She was excited to spend the rest of time with the one she was truly meant to be with… Kohaku. She needed to get used to calling him that, she was so used to calling him Haku, it would be hard. She smiled at the thought. They were walking into the bathhouse, past everyone. No one seemed to notice.  
"Master Kohaku!"  
"Yes?" Haku looked at the little green frog.  
"What happened to Sen? I don't sense a human anywhere…"  
Haku smiled and looked at Chihiro.  
"Get used to seeing me around, I'll be here for a while.''  
Everyone looked at her, and was overjoyed.  
"YAYY! SEN CAN STAY!" Everyone screamed.  
Chihiro saw Yubaba, who was smiling at her. Yubaba nodded at Chihiro. Chihiro smiled and teared up.  
"HEY DOPE!" Chihiro turned to see Lin.  
"Hi Lin!"  
"I see you're a spirit now."  
"Yep. " Chihiro said, blushing.  
"Now you can spend eternity with me and Dragon boy here!" Lin said while messing up Haku's hair.  
Chihiro smiled and kissed Haku's cheek and linked arms with him.

**This is where I belong…**

_*****Thank you so much for watching! I love you all! Hope you enjoyed! :) Please review!*****_


End file.
